The present disclosure is directed to gaming systems that include Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) players, particularly those systems that also include card readers. Examples of gaming systems that include DVD players and/or card readers are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,814,294; 6,811,084; 6,803,874; 6,761,315; 6,735,324; 6,709,336; 6,694,356; 6,650,867; 6,527,191; 6,520,504; 6,498,567; 6,419,232; 6,327,459; 6,375,566; 6,225,938; 6,223,348; 6,100,509; 5,607,356; 5,411,259; 5,382,776; 5,331,141; 5,212,368; 4,889,370; 4,861,031; and 4,662,635; JP Patent No. JP2003076740; U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005/0026699; 2005/0014563; 2004/0166915; 2004/0054826; 2004/0048642; 2004/0002387; 2003/0190961; 2003/0155714; 2003/0001016; 2002/0193157; 2002/0140855; 2002/0077180; 2002/0040929; 2002/0028710; 2002/0020745; and 2001/0027560; EP Patent Application Nos. EP 572710 and EP 567687; and PCT Patent Application Nos. WO 2004081765; WO 2003018156; WO 200250632; WO 200201494; and WO 2001003788. The complete disclosures of the above patents and patent applications are hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes.